El Amor esta en Flor
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Antes del día de su boda, Shining Armor recibe la inesperada visita de un viejo conocido quien, al saber de su proximo enlace matrimonial, viene a hacerle la pregunta importante: ¿Porque? Si no tiene cuidado, el Poni de Acero podria aprender algo...


**El amor esta en flor…**

—Así que te vas a casar.

Una vos monótona y misteriosa sonó a sus espaldas, y Shining Armor, capitán de la Guardia Real de Canterlot volteó sorprendido.

Era media noche, y en lo alto del cielo, las estrellas resplandecían majestuosas. La luz de la luna bañaba silenciosamente la armadura color morado del valeroso capitán, mientras que una gentil brisa movía levemente las fibras de la cresta azul de su galea.

Alertado por la inesperada voz, Shining Armor se puso en alerta, buscando la fuente del sonido, casi aguantando la respiración, preparado para nulificar a cualquier intruso a la menor muestra de comportamiento hostil.

—Tranquilo, capitán. No hay amenazas el día de hoy —se escuchó de nuevo la voz, mientras que, ligero e invisible como el viento, el sonido de unos cascos que saltaron de la baranda del balcón hacia el suelo de piedra le indicó a Shining Armor la ubicación de quien le hablaba.

Pero no había ningún poni ahí. O por lo menos no estaba a la vista. Ante la luz clara de las estrellas, los ojos agudos del capitán le revelaron una silueta borrosa, como una capa que ondea al viento, pero a través de la cual puede verse el firmamento, como si aquella tela estuviera hecha solamente del delicado viento de la noche, con toque mínimo de la resplandeciente aurora boreal.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Revélate ahora mismo! —ordenó Shining Armor con esa voz fuerte, clara y llena de autoridad que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas a un viejo compañero de la Academia? —respondió el otro, quitándose de sobre la cabeza su capucha invisible, revelando una melena gris, un rostro de pelaje rojo claro y unos ojos escondidos detrás de unas gruesas gafas de montura redonda.

—¡Imposible! —dijo el capitán asombrado. —¡Pero si de verdad eres tú!

Y sin esperar un momento más, Shining Armor se lanzó contra él recién llegado, atajándolo bruscamente en un fraternal abrazo de viejos conocidos.

—Burning Spades —lo nombró el capitán —viejo amigo. ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? ¿Acaso te volviste minero o algo así?

—Digamos que me he dedicado a la investigación mágica principalmente —puntualizo el poni de tierra, tratando de zafarse del fuerte abrazo del unicornio.

—Pero, mírate, no has cambiado nada. Bueno, has crecido, pero no demasiado. Aun tienes esa complexión de bailarina por la que te conocíamos en la academia —se rió el capitán al recordar aquellos días —Vamos, no te enfades, solo bromeo. ¿Qué te trae a Canterlot?

A diferencia de la jovial actitud del capitán de la guardia, Spades tenía un semblante duro como una roca, su seño usualmente estaba fruncido en una expresión analítica e inexpresiva.

—Lo mismo que me ha llevado a viajar por toda Equestria. Mi investigación.

—Ah sí. Tu siempre tan estudioso. —recordó nostálgico el unicornio —Creo que tenías futuro en la guardia, Spades. Es una lástima que decidieras abandonar la academia tan pronto.

—Como sea, eso es historia antigua, Shining Armor. Lo interesante son las noticias nuevas. Me entere de que te vas a casar.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo supiste? —sonrió sinceramente el capitán.

La expresión de Spades logró endurecerse aún más como si pensara que el unicornio se estaba burlando de él.

—Pues solo digamos que es difícil que el capitán de la Guardia Real planee su enlace nupcial con una doncella de la familia real de Canterlot sin que la noticia corra como el agua de un rio que se desborda —respondió Burning —además, tal vez no lo sabes, pero ahora tengo mi base de operaciones en Ponyville, y es imposible que invites a las Ponis de la Armonía a una fiesta sin que el pueblo entero sepa de qué se trata.

—¡Oh, pero claro! Con que de eso se trata —comprendió de pronto Shining Armor golpeando la parte frontal de su yelmo con una de sus pates delanteras —Estas molesto porque no te invite a la boda ¿no es así, Spades? No hace falta que seas tan orgulloso, dame un momento debo tener aun alguna de las invitaciones por aquí.

—Guárdate tus comedimientos para el día de la ceremonia, Shining Armor. No he venido por una invitación a tu casamiento. No estoy interesado en el pastel, el vals o la recepción. —atajó de pronto Burning, parecía haber un dejo de molestia en su voz —Tu sabes bien que no soy ese tipo de poni tan frívolo.

La mirada alegre del capitán se ensombreció por un momento mirando a su viejo compañero de la academia. Definitivamente jamás pudo comprender a ese poni.

Por un instante la mente de Shining Armor se remontó a los viejos días en la academia. Él como muchos los unicornios y pegasos de su edad, había entrado a la Academia de la Guardia Real con el firme propósito de integrarse a las fuerzas defensivas del reino.

Pero junto con aquella generación de aspirantes, había entrado también un joven poni de tierra. Era pequeño y flacucho, y por su compleción parecía mucho más joven que el resto, pero en su mirada firme y decidida se reflejaba un espíritu ferro como el que habitaba en el cuerpo de los viejos Caballeros de las leyendas.

El tiempo que Shining Armor y Burning Spades convivieron en la academia fue poco. Spades siempre fue del tipo que habla poco, mientras que Shining Armor se hizo querer por sus compañeros de clase de manera inmediata. Sus habilidades físicas y mágicas pronto demostraron que tenía todo lo necesario para ser capitán de la guardia, pero las miradas siempre se giraban hacia Spades con asombro: A pesar de su complexión delgada, parecía poseer aptitudes físicas y mentales raras en un poni de tierra. Sin duda alguna era todo un genio en cuanto a teoría mágica, sabía más que la mayoría de los unicornios de la clase. Era una lástima que sin un cuerno en su frente jamás podría aplicar ninguno de esos conocimientos.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de prácticas, si bien, no era un tanque de poder y fortaleza, la habilidad y astucia del joven Burning lo hacían de un aliado valioso y un rival formidable, sobre todo si esgrimía una espada entre sus dientes.

Finalmente, cerca del final del primer curso, Spades desertó de la academia. Fue una sorpresa para todos sus compañeros, pues nadie estaba cien por ciento seguro del motivo. Corrieron rumores de una fuga de las instalaciones de la academia, de una operación ultra secreta en que se vio involucrado, de un incendio tremendo y de una batalla contra un dragón. Algunos decían que Burning abandono la academia para volverse un Caballero por sí mismo, pues el ser un Guardia no lo complacía, mientras que otros aseguraban que había sido expulsado y desterrado por el Alcaide en persona con órdenes directas de su Real Majestad, y que aun ahora pesaba sobre él la pena del exilio.

Héroe o villano, la leyenda del joven poni de tierra que dejó la academia antes de terminar el primer año, corrió por los oídos de los jóvenes aspirantes y aun ahora, muchos años después, se cuenta durante las horas de descanso, por los baños y dormitorios.

Mientras tanto, Shining Armor aprobó su adiestramiento con todos los honores, y no fue sorpresa para nadie que se convirtiera en uno de los capitanes de la guardia más jóvenes en la historia de Canterlot.

Y ahora, todo estaba listo para poder casarse con el amor de su vida.

—Y bien, —dijo finalmente el capitán desconcertado y un poco más serio —¿Por qué estás aquí? Y… ¿cómo lograste burlar a los guardias?

—Llegar aquí no fue gran cosa. No digo que tus guardias hagan un mal trabajo pero tus defensas tienen deficiencias obvias. Los pegasos vigilan tierra y aire con sus avispados ojos mientras que los unicornios están alertas a presencias mágicas. Cada uno hace solamente lo suyo y nada más, por eso basta con ser un poco inesperado para burlar completamente las defensas.

Spades caminó confiado de un lado a otro, y por primera vez el capitán logro detectar un singular tintinear conforme avanzaba. Al parecer, debajo de aquella misteriosa capa de invisibilidad, Spades debía llevar puesto algún tipo de armadura.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué recomienda el gran Burning Spades para mejorar la seguridad de Canterlot? ¿Cómo dices que puedes burlar a pegasos y unicornios si cada uno solo hace lo que le corresponde? —interrogó entonces el capitán.

—Muy simple. Vuelo más magia. Con los unicornios pegados a tierra y los pegasos ciegos a las presencias mágicas, bastaría con usar un hechizo de ocultamiento y entrar volando ligero como pluma y ni unos ni otros sabrían absolutamente nada.

—Eso tiene un arreglo muy sencillo. —se rió Shining Armor confiado —ningún ser mágico o volador será capaz de entrar sin autorización en Canterlot cuando monte el Gran Escudo Mágico.

—Ya veo —respondió el poni de tierra. Si algo sabia del capitán de la Guardia Real, era que desde sus años en la Academia se volvió famoso por su poderoso hechizo de Escudo Mágico.

—Pero eso no resuelve la duda. ¿Vuelo más magia? No te ofendas, Spades, pero tú no tienes acceso a ninguno de los dos. Para eso tendrías que ser…

—¿Un alicornio? —completó Burning la frase —gran deducción, Capitan. Lo que nos lleva de nuevo al tema principal de la conversación. Tu futura esposa, la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza es una alicornio…

—Lo es, ¿qué hay con eso? —inquirió Shining Armor.

—Pues la gran pregunta es: ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Así es, ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué vas a casarte?

Ante esa pregunta, Shining Armor no pudo sino echarse a reír. Pero al ver que Spades hablaba en serio no pudo sino mirarlo sonriente con esa gentil mirada de hermano mayor, llena de comprensión.

—Vamos, Spades. Conoces la respuesta. No me digas que tendré que explicarte desde el principio, como a los potrillos, con las fabulas de los Corazones y los Cascos.

—¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Un vil cliché? —respondió Burning decepcionado.

—¿Cliché?

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó de pronto el poni de tierra, su imperturbable compostura comenzaba a desparecer conforma la desesperación se apoderaba de él —¿Hace falta que lo mencione? ¿Acaso me prestaré al fomento de semejante cuento de ponis?

»¿Qué hace al mundo girar? Dicen algunos. ¿Por qué llega un momento en la vida de todo poni en que se separa de su familia para formar una nueva? Dicen otros ¿Cuál es el poder más grande que existe y lo vence todo? Dicen los más locos.

—¿El amor? —respondió Shining Armor.

—Exacto. —concluyó Burning —patrañas viles. No existen pruebas, evidencias tangibles o una investigación o tratado serio acerca de que tal cosa exista.

—Burns, Burns, Burns… —se rió entonces el capitán —¿pero es que acaso no lo ves? ¿Qué más evidencia quieres que el hecho de que el sol salga todos los días? ¿No crees que su Majestad levanta el sol por amor a sus súbditos en toda Equestria? ¿Qué más prueba quieres del amor de nuestros padres que el hecho de que nosotros estemos aquí? ¿Has leído Torteo y Ponietta? ¿Qué más tratado esperas que los cientos de libros de hermosa poesía y drama que se han escrito desde la antigüedad?

—Todos esos fenómenos tienen explicaciones mucho más sencillas que tu compleja "ciencia del amor", Shining Armor. —dijo seriamente Burning Spades.

—No es ciencia, Burning, y no es magia propiamente, aunque tiene de ambas un poco. Es la única razón que existe para cometer una locura tal como casarse —y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, el capitán se echó a reír otra vez.

—Bien. De manera que si esa es tu única excusa, no me queda sino advertirte: ten cuidado, Capitán, no vaya ser que los enemigos del reino se enteren de que el encargado de la defensa de Equestria se está ablandando. —dijo finalmente Spades.

—¿Ablandando? ¿Yo? —se rió de nuevo Shining — Más bien, yo te advierto a ti, Burns: ten cuidado. Andar por ahí con un corazón tan incrédulo como el tuyo, te arriesgas a caer perdidamente enamorado cuando menos te lo esperes.

—No cuente con ello, capitán —dijo el poni de tierra a manera de despedida, y echándose encima de nuevo su capa invisible, saltó sobre la baranda del balcón y desapareció ligero como el viento.

Atardecía ya, y en Canterlot, se elevaba una alegre canción de victoria, esperanza y amor. Aquel había sido un día para recordar. Una boda casi arruinada, una invasión de Cambiaformas y una épica lucha en que las siempre dispuestas Ponis de la Armonía habían vuelto a estar ahí para salvar el día, finalmente había terminado con un destello fabuloso de una magia alimentada por un poder que se acercaba al infinito.

De haber estado ahí, Burning Spades habría quedado pasmado de atestiguar el resplandor mágico de amor puro que finalmente termino con la ambición de la siniestra reina de los Cambiaformas.

Pero él no estaba lejos. Parado sobre uno de los riscos cercanos a la montaña en que descansaba Canterlot, al poni de pelaje rojizo le parecía que escuchaba la dulce melodía al ritmo de la cual los felices recién cansados compartían su alegría con sus convidados. Y aun en la distancia, el viento le trajo al obstinado poni el sonido encantador de la tonada:

El amor esta en flor

Una novia hermosa y un apuesto novio

Dos corazones que se vuelven uno

Es un vínculo irrompible pues…

El amor esta en flor

Un galante novio y una hermosa novia

Como dije, el amor esta en flor

Comienzan una nueva vida

Y hacen espacio para nosotros.

Tu día especial

Te celebramos al estilo poni

Tus amigos junto a ti

Este momento no se olvidará jamás…

Y mientras la estrofa final resonaba en el viento de la tarde, con el atronar de la barrera del sonido y el color haciéndose trizas por el volar de un relámpago veloz como una bala, el corazón de Burning dio un vuelco al reconocer la hermosura del Arcoíris Sónico y entendiendo que solamente había una poni en toda Equestria capaz de semejante proeza...

Y al imaginar el rostro triunfante, la risa melódica y la mirada decidida de Rainbow Dash, Spades comenzó a dudar… comenzó a dudar de su propio cuento, de que aquello que el había elegido creer sobre que el amor era mentira. Empezó a creer que aun él, con su mirada imperturbable y semblante de piedra, comenzaba a sentir el poder innegable del amor.

Pues el amor esta en flor

Una novia divina, un deslumbrante novio

Te digo que el amor esta en flor

Comienzan su nueva vida

Y hacen lugar para nosotros…

* * *

**Te gustaría saber quien es Burning Spades y que fue lo que en realidad le ocurrió en la Academia? Que fue del el después y como llegó a Ponyville? Que paso entre él y Rainbow Dash hasta este momento? Cual es el secreto de su capa de invisiblidad y de su misteriosa armadura? Entérate leyendo Los Colores Exteriores: Un mundo más allá , La Tragica vida de Burning Spades y tambien, muy pronto, Los Colores Exteriores: El Rey de los Fanaticos, aqui mismo en Fanfiction Punto Net.**


End file.
